


Morgue

by The_BEES_Knees23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fear, It appears as if they are in the 1830s era, I’m just going to say it one last time because this is very important: MAKOTO IS BLIND, M/M, MAKOTO IS BLIND, Sexual Tension, Some comfort, They/Them pronouns for Chihiro because I don’t want to cross any lines right now, and I’ll say it again: MAKOTO IS BLIND, and i was like, cause there was this part that had me shook, it’s important to the plot okay, largely based off of The Village by M. Night Shyamalan, make it gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23
Summary: His color was similar to the color of the forest which Makoto could only ever see in masses of blurs and sharp fuzzes on occasion but he knew that it was not the plain and bland color that everyone else held. Byakuya was never as warm as the others but what he lacked in warmth he made up for with the intellect and strength in his voice and in how he acted.HEY: PLEASE, PLEASE read the beginning notes in the first chapter, they explain some stuff.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Very minor Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, background Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1: Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Makoto is blind but I wanted to still have a sense of understanding in him so he has a sort of sixth sense where he can understand the warmth of different things. This is really self indulgent but I hope someone likes it.
> 
> -The bees knees

Makoto took deep, slow breaths as his father spoke to the crowd. He was unable to tell how many others were there, but he could feel their warmth and their deeply pure sorrows. He found himself fiddling with the handle of the oak stick that his father had given him at the age ten because he had accidentally cracked his old one on the edge of his friend Kyoko’s porch during a drill. His father scolded him for a few seconds before telling him that mistakes are made everyday and that he shouldn’t fret over the accident but he should be sure not to forget to be sure it doesn’t happen again.

His fathers voice droned on about the loss of Chihiro. They had been sick for a few years but the night before last they passed in their sleep, a small smile on their lips from the knowledge of being free from their sickness at last. Freedom through death was how Celestia, Kyoko’s fiancée, had described it. Makoto would of course miss Chihiro as dearly as anyone else for they constantly helped him when they were much younger and he was still trying to recognize the feeling of the air around him and the number of steps it took him to get places in the village.

Makoto had been born blind but he was able to see faint blurs, of what he could only assume were colors, that radiated warmth of people. He could hear and smell exceptionally well due to his other senses being heightened and at the age of seven he had the whole layout of the village and anything that wasn’t out of the circle that was morgue woods memorized and he had perfected a way of getting around the small hills without falling and bruising his knees.

Anyways, Chihiro had died and their father wasn’t taking it well at all. He had a terrible coldness about him that frightened Makoto and led him to put effort into avoiding him as to not be infected by the cold that followed him. Most people he knew were warm and they never changed, they stayed the same color and they had never been any different but there was only one person Makoto knew that was not the same color as everyone else.

His color was similar to the color of the forest which Makoto could only ever see in masses of blurs and sharp fuzzes on occasion but he knew that it was not the plain and bland color that everyone else held. Byakuya was never as warm as the others but what he lacked in warmth he made up for with the intellect and strength in his voice and in how he acted. Makoto’s sister Komaru would care to disagree with Makoto on the matter of what is noble and good about Byakuya because her closest friend Toko was harshly rejected by the boy in question but Makoto didn’t have it in him to be upset with the Byakuya. The boy who was constantly watching him, seemingly unaware that although he was blind, Makoto could still tell when he was being watched. 

Byakuya always kept his distance though. He would always watch and never interact unless Makoto wished to do so. Makoto knew that Byakuya was here but he couldn’t quite feel where and he wouldn’t go looking out of respect for the late Chihiro. The talking soon ceased and Makoto could feel the mass moving to the large tables that were set in the center of the valley where they held dinners for occasions such as weddings and funerals. Makoto slowly made his way to the tables being sure not to run into anyone or hit someone with his stick. He could sense Toko and Komaru walking past him, their colors close and soft like two marshmallows stuck together. Makoto could also feel Byakuya behind him, watching for a reason that Makoto was unsure of but he felt safe when he was watched so he felt it unreasonable to fret over the reason why one does something.

“Do you need help Makoto?”

Kyoko. She was near Celestia and his father who was holding the shoulder of Mr. Fujisaki. 

“No, I do not need help, but thank you for offering.”

“Of course.”

Makoto and Kyoko had been quite close since they were children. She had been the one to help him count his steps and climb stairs. She had only needed to do so for a short while and afterwards she became infatuated with Celestia and left Makoto’s side. They still spoke but they were certainly not as close since Kyoko took to Celestia. Makoto thought it best not to stay on the topic of Kyoko neglecting him because he didn’t want to start feeling sour towards his close friend and her companion.

They made their way to the table and began their meal in honor of Chihiro. They ate in silence as they mourned the loss of the sweetest person in the village. Once they had finished they all returned to their respective homes and retired for the night. All except one.


	2. Part 2: Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would keep his distance for all of eternity if he had to. Being too close made him think of things that he probably shouldn’t think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. I’m listening to Spotify daily wellness thingys.
> 
> -The bees knees

Byakuya slowly tied his laces while his father watched him from the door frame. 

“What are you doing Byakuya?”

“I am going to fill in Ishimaru’s place on watch duty today.”

His father raised his brow and frowned at him.

“And why would you do this? You can’t be filling in for every stupid teen who is afraid of them.”

“Ishimaru is in mourning and will not guard the border well through his watery eyes, would you have those whom we do not speak of sneak in while there is poor protection of the border?”

Byakuya’s father scoffed and turned on his heel to his bedroom. Byakuya stood up off of the stairs he was sitting on and left his small house neglecting the yellow cloak that hung on the wall. He refused to participate in the silly ritual of wearing ‘the good color’ to protect himself from ‘those whom we do not speak of.’ The whole arrangement he found himself in was silly if he was honest. He was eager to learn more of those whom we do not speak of but since no one spoke of them, and when he tried to ask of them he was refused any knowledge, he was stuck with many questions about the creatures that everyone in the town feared deeply. By this time Byakuya had made it to the watch tower and began to climb up the ladder just below the hatch. He pressed the trap door open and climbed up into the wood structure.

Byakuya lit each lantern and found himself leaning on the fence of the tower; looking out into Morgue woods. He had been told that the creatures lived there and they would kill anyone who entered the woods. The smaller children that lived in the village loved to spread rumors of what the creatures looked like. From what Byakuya had gathered from the children; they had long sharp claws with black and white fur and horrible eyes. Byakuya doubted these rumors were true simply because he had once broken the most important rule of the village and he had passed into the woods and supposedly saw one. It was simply a blur of red from what he had seen. Red, the ‘bad color’ was what it had been stupidly dubbed. No one was permitted to wear red or have anything red. If they saw something red, they were to bury it and never remove it from the ground again.

Some of the more idiotic boys liked to play games to see how long they could be unafraid of the creatures but Byakuya did not. He spent most of his time watching him. Makoto was blind and usually Byakuya wouldn’t have any interest in him but there was something about him that drew him in. The way he spoke was so  
Intelligent and the boy himself was exceptionally smart for a blind person. He had messy brown hair and soft pink lips that Byakuya found himself constantly staring at. He was unable to move his eyes away from Makoto. He would never get to close unless Makoto wanted to though. He would keep his distance for all of eternity if he had to. Being too close made him think of things that he probably shouldn’t think about. Once, he had been sitting alone in one of the fields when Makoto sat down right next to him and began rambling on about something that Byakuya wasn’t quite sure of because he was to busy trying not to climb on top of the smaller boy like a wild animal on top of it’s prey getting ready to ravish it and fill it’s hunger.

He had gone to the only person he remotely trusted in the village, Celeste, about the matter of his thirst to press himself against Makoto and explore his mouth with his tongue and she had told him not to get so close to Makoto again. He had questioned this for a moment not knowing if he wanted to give up the heat he felt when close to Makoto but then realized that Celestia was smart. She did not pleasure Kyoko in front of the whole world, she did so behind closed doors where the moment was good and slow, not dark and fast like it would have been if he had acted on his need in the field. Byakuya stayed far so he would not become to excited. He would not touch Makoto or even get as close as to shake his hand without the permission and assurance of Makoto himself.

Byakuya was taken out of his respective thoughts by the snapping of a branch. He looked down and saw the dark red of one of the creatures. It stared straight up at him as if it was perplexed by him. Byakuya could feel his heart beating heavy in his chest and his breathing was now ragged and shallow. A large weight settled in his chest and butterflies seemed to fill his stomach. As he stared down at the creature he realized how similar the feelings of love and fear were. They were nearly equals. If he was pressed up against Makoto and kissing him senseless he was sure he would be feeling just the same symptoms as he was now in the face of the most feared thing in his life.

Byakuya suddenly found himself wishing he had listened to superstition and brought his yellow cloak but it was too late to go back now and he was watching the creature. They stood in silence before the creature simply turned and made its way back into Morgue woods.


	3. Part 3: Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When we were little you used to hold my arm as I walked, guiding me everywhere.”
> 
> Byakuya recalled that. He had been so afraid that Makoto would hurt himself so he led him through each day until it was time for him to retire to his home and sleep.
> 
> “But then you stopped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is definitely ooc in this, so enjoy that. I really don’t know where I’m going with this but it’s fun, soooo. :)
> 
> -The bees knees

Byakuya sat alone in a small slightly wooded area of the valley eating a slice of tomato basil bread. He was contemplating what to do with his alone time when it was decided for him. 

Makoto Naegi had found his hiding spot and took a seat next to him. He set his stick on the ground next to him and looked forward. 

“Hello Byakuya.”

“Nae- Makoto, hello.”

It had not been long ago that Makoto had politely asked Byakuya to call him Makoto because he thought of them as close and then added that although Togami was a pretty name he would call him Byakuya. The whole conversation had left Byakuya spinning and he was glad that Makoto couldn’t see how he affected him. The two boys sat in silence in the small trees before Makoto spoke up.

“Byakuya, I was wondering something.”

“Yes?”

Makoto absentmindedly fiddled with his stick and began his thought.

“When we were little you used to hold my arm as I walked, guiding me everywhere.”

Byakuya recalled that. He had been so afraid that Makoto would hurt himself so he led him through each day until it was time for him to retire to his home and sleep.

“But then you stopped.”

Byakuya felt his heart begin to drop at the disappointment in Makoto’s voice.

“You would not touch me. I once pretended to fall and you would not catch me.”

It was like Byakuya was listening to his own autobiography after he had died.

“But you still follow me. Is it that you do not do the things you want to so that someone will not know you want to do them?”

“Makoto, if you are speaking about my father I suggest you leave.”

Makoto frowned and looked in Byakuya’s general direction.

“I was talking about you.” 

Byakuya stood up and began walking away. He would not sit lusting after Makoto while he spoke as if he knew what he was thinking (which he did but Byakuya’s pride was not going to let him admit that).

“Byakuya!”

Makoto shouted after him and grabbed his stick. Byakuya gave no answer and simply walked off. Makoto looked at what he assumed was Morgue woods before making his way back to his home. Byakuya walked into his home, irritated at Makoto’s ability to sense how he was feeling and cursing himself for being so obvious.

“You were out a while.”

His father stood in front of him with a scowl on his face. 

“I saw you in your little hideaway. Don’t think I don’t see you speaking with that blind idiot.”

Byakuya looked at his shoes and clenched his fists. A sudden searing pain came after a loud slapping noise as Byakuya’s stance faltered. Byakuya looked up in shock and watched his father leave the house. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Kyoko’s father had been at the back window and had seen what had occurred and was sure that this was not a one time thing.

He watched as Byakuya took of is glasses and stepped slowly up the stairs seemingly trying not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love tomato basil bread so much. You guys don’t understand. It’s so good.
> 
> -The bees knees


	4. Part 4: Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screaming got louder and he realized that everyone else must’ve heard it because now everyone was screaming and all of his senses were shut out. He fell to the ground after someone shoved him out of the way and he felt himself become *very* afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this took me a while to write. Jk. I actually wrote all four chapters in one night. Hahahaha. I’m so sleepy.
> 
> -The bee knees

Today was Kyoko and Celestia’s wedding day. The two girls were adorned in flowers and white veils and each person wore a crown of flowers atop their heads. At least that was what Makoto had been told. He was standing in the tent with everyone else as groups of people danced and laughed about certain things. Makoto was at peace right at this moment. All was well, well except for Byakuya’s father had been missing for several days and Byakuya had told no one but him about this. Makoto was pushed out of his worry by a laughing Komaru dragging him into the dance circle and leaving him to figure out what was happening. It only took him a few seconds because there were two hands guiding him through the strange circle dance. He could hear their voices and he knew that it was Kyoko and Aoi leading him through the peppy dance. He laughed along with everyone but felt his heart stop when he heard a scream.

He must’ve been the only one because nobody else stopped in their tracks but him. He whipped his head around trying to hear the noise better. It sounded like a child. The screaming got louder and he realized that everyone else must’ve heard it because now everyone was screaming and all of his senses were shut out. He fell to the ground after someone shoved him out of the way and he felt himself become *very* afraid. Makoto suddenly realized what could be happening. There could be creatures attacking everyone and he was sitting on the floor crying. He frantically patted around the ground of the tent not really knowing what he was trying to find. The air was cold on his hand and a few tears had fallen onto his skin. He suddenly felt a hand on his grabbing him and pulling him up. He looked up to see a soft blur of green hastily pulling him to safety.

Byakuya.

Makoto’s sobs had gotten louder and he suddenly found himself in somebody’s arms being held into a tight hug.

“Who are you?”

The persons hot breath softly hit his forehead as people stopped screaming and stood still. 

“Byakuya.”

Byakuya. Byakuya was holding him close. Byakuya was drying his tears.

“Mr. Togami had been killed.”

The sudden voice of Makoto’s father announced the death of Byakuya’s father. Makoto could feel himself shaking.

“His head was found hanging from the oak tree outside. We do not know about the whereabouts of the rest of his body.”

Makoto waited to feel the harsh movement of a sobbing chest and the sound of crying but Byakuya did not cry. His breathing stayed steady and true, never faltering. 

“Everyone will go to their homes and Byakuya will stay with us tonight.”

At that Makoto felt Byakuya’s breath stop for just a second. Everyone began to make their way back to their homes and to their beds. Makoto could see the blurs of Kyoko and Celestia which were warmer than usual. Most people do not fluctuate in heat, but Byakuya seems to do so a lot. They walked to his home; Byakuya once again staying distant from Makoto. They reached his door and Makoto stepped in and headed to his room. Byakuya walked in behind him and sat by the window. Makoto felt Byakuya’s warmth from across the room now. It was as if he was rubbing his skin raw for friction. Neither of them spoke for a few minute before Makoto spoke quietly.

“I need help getting undressed.”

Makoto felt Byakuya’s warmth fluctuate from moderate to burning hot. He supposed he was feeling a little awkward but he also thought back to the conversation they had before Mr. Togami went missing. Maybe he needed a push.

“You can touch me.”

He heard Byakuya stand up and walk over to him. Makoto grabbed Byakuya’s hands and let them to the first button on his dress shirt. He led Byakuya down his chest unbuttoning each button as they went.

“I can feel how warm your skin is. It’s like the sun. It’s so exciting.”

Byakuya paused after he had undone the last button.

“You can take my shirt off.”

Byakuya slid his hands up Makoto’s chest and then pulled the fabric down and away from Makoto’s body. Makoto once again grabbed Byakuya’s hands and placed them on his belt. Makoto listened as Byakuya’s breath hitched and he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Byakuya’s neck.

“Go ahead.”

It only took a few seconds for Byakuya slip the belt out of its loops and drop it to the floor with Makoto’s dress shirt. The room was dark (but for all Makoto knew there could have been a lamp and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference) and silent and Makoto could hear Byakuya’s heart skipping beats and running faster than a rabbit being chased by a wolf. Makoto let out a hot breath and pulled away from Byakuya.

“Thank you.”

Byakuya didn’t answer. Makoto made his way towards his bed and sat himself on top of the covers. He was perfectly capable of undressing himself, he did it every night and he dressed himself every morning, but he had just really wanted to see if Byakuya would touch him if he told him it was okay. Makoto let out another soft breath and felt the tension in the room. No, not just tension but hot air and and awkward teen still standing where he had been just a moment ago.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sleep?”

Makoto waited patiently for an answer and hummed a song he didn’t know.

“I have to leave.”

Makoto wasn’t expecting that. Well, maybe he was. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Byakuya had just gone from not touching him at all to letting him wrap his arms around his neck and taking off his belt. He didn’t think he would just leave but he also didn’t think anything would happen. They couldn’t have gone any further simply on the principle that Byakuya’s father had just been found dead. Well, technically his head had been found, the rest of his body was missing.

Makoto pulled his knees to his chest upon recognizing that Byakuya was no longer in the room and rested his head against the wall. Unbeknownst to Makoto, Byakuya was sitting right outside the door, guarding his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by a sleep deprived Bee.
> 
> -The bees knees


	5. Part 5: Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We must give them one of our own, and as the leader of this village I must give my eldest child.”
> 
> Makoto felt his legs shaking and his breathing become ragged. He could feel all of the blurs that were supposed to be his friends staring at him, ready to sell him to the creatures in exchange for their own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahaha. It really strays from the movie here. Also, um, get ready for some fucked up shit (it’s not *that* fucked up but it’s pretty bad) to happen. 
> 
> WARNING: Um, blood warning and uhhh, fear warning. Please don’t read if blood and horror are going to make you uncomfortable or upset.
> 
> -The bees knees

Makoto had drifted off to sleep earlier that night and soon found himself awake at six o’ clock in the morning with an aching back and a sore neck. Anyone would find themselves feeling like this after they had slept in the compromising position that Makoto had dozed off in. Makoto groaned and arched his back in an attempt to make himself feel better and was met with no satisfaction because his back stayed the same and didn’t pop. He sighed and dragged himself out of bed to put on a shirt and get ready for the day. 

As Makoto slipped into his shirt he thought about what had happened the previous night. It was no doubt the this had something to do with the creatures and the thought of how they could orchestrate such an event as the slaughter of Mr. Togami made Makoto sick. He wasn’t even sure what people looked like but he was sure that even without his sight he would be disturbed by the screams of someone being mutilated like his father had described.

Makoto had finished getting dressed and grabbed his stick readying himself for the crowd he would be stuck in for his father’s explicit explanation of Kijo Togami’s death. He stepped out into the hall and was met with the warm blur of Byakuya. Makoto took a deep breath and spoke, slightly afraid that since Byakuya’s blur was unmoving that he had been killed.

“Byakuya?”

“Yes Makoto?”

Makoto let himself breath again and placed his hand on his own chest. Slight movement from where Byakuya’s voice was let Makoto know that he was probably anxious to leave the hallway and head to the field. Makoto made his way down the stairs in his home and to his door before pausing and waiting for Byakuya. 

“Are you coming?”

Byakuya’s warm blur walking past him was the answer to his question and so he set out towards the field where he could sense a crowd of people radiating heat like the stove in his home. Makoto counted his steps before arriving at the crowd and stopping next to a warmth that he could tell was his friend Sayaka.

“Hello Makoto.”

“Hi Sayaka.”

“What do you think happened to Mr. Togami?”

Makoto thought about the screaming that must’ve been in the air and tried not to look visibly shaken.

“I do not know.”

Sayaka’s blur suddenly moved quite close to another blur that Makoto simply assumed was Mukuro since they were quite close. Makoto was quickly cut out of his observations because his father had begun speaking.

“Yesterday, Kijo Togami’s severed head was found hanging from a tree in our valley. After hours of scouting last night, we acquired his torso from the graveyard behind the council building. We are still unaware of the whereabouts of the rest of his body and we will cease our search so that our stress is not spread throughout the valley.”

Makoto felt sick to his stomach. He knew Byakuya didn’t really take a liking to his father but he really couldn’t imagine him not caring at all. Wasn’t it cruel not to mourn the loss of a loved one even if they weren’t your favorite person ever? Maybe there was more to the story though. Maybe he was overlooking an important detail.

“We have reason to believe that this was the work of those whom we do not speak of and we must offer them a peace offering to try and reconcile with them.”

Makoto felt uncomfortable at the mention of a peace offering. What would they even give the unknown creatures?

“We must give them one of our own, and as the leader of this village I must give my eldest child.”

Makoto felt his legs shaking and his breathing become ragged. He could feel all of the blurs that were supposed to be his friends staring at him, ready to sell him to the creatures in exchange for their own safety.

“What are you even talking about?!”

Komaru was talking. She sounded angry.

“You can’t give Makoto to the stupid monsters living in the woods! That’s utterly ridiculous, and stup-“

Komaru argument was stopped and Makoto couldn’t tell what happened because he was stuck in the middle of a crowd of blurs. He wasn’t even sure how he had gotten here. People had probably circled him to be sure he couldn’t run off.

“You mustn’t speak poorly of them Komaru, they can hear us at all times.”

Makoto felt sick to his stomach. His father was perfectly fine and ready to let him be killed by the creatures. Makoto felt tears starting to stream down his face as he stood; as vulnerable as ever in a crowd of people who suddenly wanted him dead. A blur that Makoto recognized as his father pushed through the crowd and grabbed his arm and started violently pulling him to the front of the crowd.

Makoto tried to jerk his arm away and pull himself the other direction, away from his father, but his father’s grip was steel and he felt a bruise beginning to form on his fore arm.

“Let go of me!”

Makoto wasn’t ready to be smacked in the face by his father who was still dragging him forward. 

“Don’t speak to me like that boy. You’re going to be given to those whom we do not speak of for the greater good.”

Makoto started to sob and placed his foot in the ground as a means to stop himself from going any further and pulled back. His father suddenly let go of his arm and let him fall to the ground. Makoto desperately tried to crawl backwards away from his father’s blur but was stopped by the force of being grabbed by the hair and began dragging him again. Makoto grabbed his fathers arm and began scratching at it with his fingernails and he felt his fingers becoming slippery and wet after a certain hard scratch that made his father yelp in pain. Makoto could also now hear the protests of Byakuya who sounded like he was trying to no avail to get through the large crowd of people.

After a few moments of scratching and yelling Makoto was thrown onto a wooden surface and several blurs held him down while his father made his way back to the crowd that was eagerly watching the events unfold. 

“Today we will appease those whom we do not speak of with my own son.”

Makoto’s father spoke with what he now realized was mock kindness. Makoto attempted to pull himself away from the parents of several of his friends but he was too panicked to care who they were and he was also failing at escaping their grip, whoever they were. Makoto turned his head and whispered to one of the adults holding him.

“Please help me.”

There was no answer and Makoto felt his heart sink.

“First though, we must properly prepare him.”

Makoto suddenly felt cold as someone unbuttoned his shirt just enough to expose his chest. Just last night he had had his shirt unbuttoned by Byakuya, but that was a surreal experience that made his lower abdomen hot and needy and this made him feel like he was going to vomit. His father’s blur approached him again and leaned over him. Something cold and metallic pressed itself against Makoto’s chest and dug into his skin.

Makoto let out a cry of pain as his father dragged what he assumed was a knife against his skin in a diagonal line before creating another line of similar merit in the opposite direction and then stopping before placing the knife to his lips.

“Open your mouth son.”

Makoto shook his head in fear of what was happening to him but immediately after his mouth was forced open by someone and he felt the taste of iron on his tongue. Fat tears fell down Makoto’s face as he was forced to sit up and face the crowd watching him being forced to eat his own blood by the hand of his father. Makoto let out a choked sob and clenched his fists. Why was no one helping him? Had they all lost their minds?

“Tonight we will leave him outside for those whom we do not speak of to gather him and do with him as they please.”

Makoto felt kind hands helping him up and away from the platform he was suffering on. He recognized the warmth as Kyoko and Celestia guiding him to their home.

“Makoto, Byakuya is waiting for you at our home. We will make sure you are taken care of but there is nothing we can do to stop your father now.”

Makoto sniffled with much force; trying to make it easier to breathe through the snot streaming out of his nose. A handkerchief suddenly wiped his face and cleaned up his lips which were probably red from his blood. Makoto assumed that it was Celestia’s handkerchief simply because she’s she only one who would carry one out of her and Kyoko.

“Thank you.”

They silently walked into their home and Makoto looked up at Byakuya’s blur. He could practically feel the horrible feelings gutting out of Byakuya’s heart and out into the air making him want to cry again. Makoto held out his hand for Byakuya to hold it but his offer was seemingly refused as Celeste slowly moved his arm down and led him to a chair where Kyoko began dressing his wound. Makoto found himself shaking in fear and crying at the refusal of his offer for Byakuya to touch him. Was he upset with him? He couldn’t tell but he wanted to be touched by him.

If he wasn’t compromised by his wound he would want Byakuya to hold him fiercely like he had the night before at the wedding when all had gone array but Makoto recognized that that would not happen now. Kyoko wrapped his chest in bandages and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“You need to eat something Makoto.”

He nodded and listened as Kyoko left for the kitchen and then focused back on Byakuya.

“Byakuya, are you still here?”

Makoto sat for a few seconds before repeating himself. Celestia, who had just returned to the main room responded to him.

“It appears that Byakuya has left the building.”

“Oh.”

Makoto felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest and each of his veins were popping off of his body with it. He felt absorbed alone. There was no one who could stop his death from coming and once he was left alone he would not be able to defend himself. The sound of a piece of parchment went over his head before Celestia spoke up again.

“Makoto, when they leave you in the field you must hold your hand out and you must keep it out at all costs. Even if you think you are about to die, you must keep your hand out.”

Makoto was confused but he nodded.

“You need to promise you will Makoto.”

“I promise that I will keep my hand out when I am left alone tonight.”

Celestia cupped Makoto’s cheeks in her hands and spoke to him.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you Makoto. Kyoko and I both wish we could do something to prevent your death but there is simply nothing *we* can do for you.”

Makoto looked down and let himself cry. Celestia hugged him tightly and whispered kind things to him while rocking him back and forth in a soothing manor. It was nice. Makoto knew Celestia wasn’t the type to be kind but he supposed that she felt it was necessary to comfort him now. Makoto felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and he let himself rest in his friend’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm. Stresssss. Gotta make some more food for you guys. I made this chapter about twice as long as normal chapters. 
> 
> Also, I felt it was really necessary to have Celestia comfort Makoto like that cause I just feel like that’s something she would be ready to do in the situation. Maybe she’s ooc but it filled in for the lack of texture that would have been if Makoto had just sat alone.
> 
> Jesus, I posted so many chapters in one day. They were all prewritten though.
> 
> -The bees knees


End file.
